


October 16: Uniforms

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Kinktober 2019, M/M, Multi, Oversharing, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 17:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21060518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Rafael overshares. Mike slowly dies on the inside. Sonny uses a blunt object to fix the problem. His mouth.





	October 16: Uniforms

**Rafael:** Please stop sending Sonny and Mike out in uniform for undercover work.

**Liv:** What's the matter? People in you building starting to think you're trouble?

**Rafael:** I'd rather not share details. Just, if you could cycle in Rollins every now and again, it'd help me out a lot.

**Liv:** ?????

*

"Dodds, a word?" Liv asks when Rafael doesn't reply to her text. 

"Sure, Lieu," Dodds says, walking to her office and closing the door behind himself. He sits in a visitor's chair and gives her his full attention. "What's up?"

"This is actually a personal question, but it's connected to work. If you don't want to answer, that's fine."

Mike gives her a confused look. "Okay," he says slowly. "What's up? Did my dad act like an ass or something?"

Liv can't help her grin at where Mike's mind immediately goes. "No, nothing like that. It's about Rafael." Liv holds up a hand when she sees MIke tense. "He's fine. Sorry. I should have started with that. It's that he was asking me not to send you and Sonny out in uniforms for undercover if I could help it, and I want to make sure things are okay."

"Uni--" Mike presses his mouth shut. 

"I just want to know if everything's okay in his building. Are people assuming he's in some sort of trouble because you two go over there after work still in uniform?"

"Um, Lieu, this isn't really--" MIke presses his mouth shut again. "Excuse me," he says and pulls his phone from his pocket.

**Mike:** I'm in Liv's office, and she wants to know why you don't want Sonny and I wearing uniforms undercover as often.

**Mike:** And I literally have no idea what to tell her because she seems to think you might be getting harassed in your building.

**Mike:** Please fucking advise.

**Rafael:** Fuck. 

**Rafael:** I didn't think she's actually ASK either of you. I was just...venting.

**Mike:** VENTING.

**Rafael:** Obviously, I didn't give her details. I realized I was going to overshare and backed off.

**Mike:** NOT SOON ENOUGH.

**Sonny:** I'm fixing this. Both of you prepare yourselves.

**Rafael:** Sonny!!!!

Liv looks up in surprise when Sonny suddenly barges into her office. She'd been watching Mike text frantically and assumed he was comparing notes with Rafael and Sonny to see how much they wanted to share, but she hadn't expected Sonny to actually join the conversation. "Sonny. I was just--"

Sonny holds up a hand, checking that the door is closed behind him, then he walks to Liv's desk and sits in the chair next to Mike. He sighs out a huge breath and reaches over to pat Mike on the arm. "I'm sorry," he says to Mike, then turns to Liv. "Rafael's got a uniform kink, and two nights ago when we both went over after playing patrol officers for that stakeout, things were...more intense than usual, and now he's sore and pissy about it. That's all I'm saying."

Liv stares at Sonny for a moment. He stares back, completely unashamed and not even looking the slightest bit embarrassed. Mike is beet red and looks ready to crawl on the floor and die. "Okay," she says. "Good talk. I'll take Rafael's cue next time."

"Appreciate it." Sonny stands and taps Mike's arm. "Mind if the Sarge and I grab some lunch?"

"Nope. Have fun."

"C'mon, Sarge," Sonny says. It takes another tap to Mike's arm to get him to snap out of his embarrassment and follow Sony out of the office.

Liv glances at her phone, surprised it's not blown up from texts from Rafael.

**Liv:** So, what's the exact definition of "more intense than usual" that left you (and I'm quoting Sonny) "sore and pissy"?

She's not surprised it takes Rafael a few minutes to answer. She imagines there's a rather heated three-way call happening right that moment.

**Rafael:** I plead the fifth under after work hours. 

**Liv:** Deal. I assume they're headed to you. Godspeed. 

**Rafael:** Promise me my funeral will be classy.

**Rafael:** Because I'm pretty sure they're going to murder me.

**Liv:** I'll get you a Hugo Boss headstone.

**Rafael:** Oh, good, something to look forward to.

**Author's Note:**

> I was also expecting threesome sex, but this is what happened, so I hope you at least got a laugh.


End file.
